


Cinderella

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i need to stop, i want him to clean my house too, the cinderella cg of yoosung slayed me, you know what im saying ;))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Yoosung is pretty mad about his mom coming over and making him clean. But he's even more furious when his mom can't stop talking when he's on the phone with a girl, who now knows about how filthy his house is and that he still sleeps with a stuffed animal.





	

"I can't even believe Jumin!"

  
You had to hold all of your laughter in. You puffed out your cheeks, staring at the picture Yoosung sent you of himself scrubbing the floors on his knees. It was hilarious, no doubt, and the boy sounded so mad to the point he might actually go after Jumin himself when he had his guard down. You could hear him scrubbing the floors harshly, but when he sighed you let all of the air in your cheeks out, the need to laugh subsiding.

  
"This is stupid... I could have cleaned on my own!"

  
"Jumin had good intentions, Yoosung. I don't think he meant any harm. He wouldn't have done it unless he cared about you. He just wants you to have a clean space to come home to."

  
He groaned. His embarrassment was too obvious despite his obvious attempts to try and hide it from you.

  
"Ugh... when you put it like that, it makes him sound like a nice guy! I can't believe he called my mom..."

  
"Scrub harder, Cinderella."

  
Yoosung gasped, the hurt in his tone coming through. It was so childish it was almost endearing.

  
"You're making fun of me too! I thought I could trust you!"

  
"You can! I'm sure it's not that bad, Yoosung. Besides... don't you think it's manly for someone to care a lot about their living space?"

  
Yoosung hummed thoughtfully. The distant sound of scrubbing stopped as a plunk of water was heard.

  
"Um... y-you think it's manly?"

  
"Absolutely! Men these days think it's so tough of them to let the girls do all the house work, but it's totally attractive to have your partner dedicate time into cleaning."

  
He cleared his throat. You wished you could see him right now. He must be red all the way up to his ears. Making this boy flustered was all too easy. At first, you didn't appreciate the way Seven teased him so much - especially after the chocolate milk incident. Even if it was funny and you did laugh, you felt your heart sink and shatter when you heard Yoosung crying over the phone, in full belief he was about to pass out and die. Seven had to have known he was crying. To you, if a person started crying, then you've gone too far. You somewhat wished you could have seen an apology out of Seven, but you never did.

  
But somedays it was too good not to tease Yoosung yourself.

  
"Don't you want to scrub my floors for me too, Yoosung?"

  
The way he sighed dreamily concerned you.

  
"H...Hearing you talk like that... For some reason, it excites me."

  
"Does it?"

  
"Y-Yes! Um... but it's embarrassing, and my mom is still here, so maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that right now..."

  
You heard a door open. Yoosung gasped, and you heard the clicking of heels on wooden floors from the other side of the phone. It must be his mother, coming back from whatever she was doing in the other room. He laughed awkwardly, and you were expecting to hear a rant from her, but what she said next floored you.

  
"Yoosung! You're almost 22 years old and you still have this stuffed animal in your room? You've had it since you were a baby! Don't you think it's time to get rid of it?"

  
"M-Mom, no! Don't throw him away! He's my best friend! A-And don't say stuff like that right now, I have... I have a _girl_ on the phone...!"

  
He whispered the last part to her, but you could still hear him. He was trying to not let you hear anything she was saying.

  
"A girl? You have a girlfriend?"

  
"N-No, she's _not_ my girlfriend! She's just a friend! A-Although, um, she's kind of cute..."

  
"You have a crush?"

  
"Mom! Just put him back on my bed and let me finish my conversation! God _,_ this is _stupid_..."

  
"What was that, young man?"

  
You've never heard him change his tone so quickly.

  
"I-I said I'll be finish with the floors in a little bit, ma'am."

  
"I thought so. Hurry and finish your conversation so you can finish the floors. This place still needs a few windows open and about three bottles of air freshener before it smells clean."

  
The footsteps faded back into the other room. With a sigh, Yoosung lifted his phone back to his ear, groaning softly.

  
"You didn't hear any of that, right?"

  
You snickered. You couldn't hold it back.

  
"You still have stuffed animals?"

  
Yoosung was quick to be flustered, stuttering over his words fast. "O-Only one! I've had him since I was a baby! He makes me feel like I'm not alone in this place!"

  
Yoosung growled lowly, and the scrubbing noise from before returned, though it sounded more furious then it had been.

  
"I can't believe she wanted to throw him away...!"

  
"You think I'm cute?"

  
Yoosung dropped his phone. You could tell from how loud it clattered on the floor. With a few curse words, he rushed to pick it back up, huffing loudly as he brought it back to his ear.

  
"Please forget I said that!"

  
"Can't. I don't want to. You're too cute for your own good, Yoosung."

  
"M-Me? No! I'm... I'm manly! I'll prove it to you! G-Guys like me... aren't supposed to be called cute?"

  
You yawned, moving to lay on your back. You really should let him go since his mom sounded like she was ready to pop him upside the head. Yoosung was furious in general right now, so he was in one of his moods.

  
"Well then, Yoosung... I hope you know I'll look forward to seeing you on your knees cleaning my floors. Have fun finishing your work. Bye!"

  
"B-Bye...!"

  
You hung up, laughing to yourself as you stretched out onto your couch. Meanwhile, Yoosung was going to try and find in everyway possible how to make sure you never found out about his collection of stuffed animals that sat in the corner of his room. That would surely kill the idea that he was manly.

**Author's Note:**

> yoosung is my everything and i want to marry him???
> 
> also before anyone asks, in the deeper routes, jumin calls yoosung's mom when he learns how gross yoosung's apartment is and tells her that she needs to go make him clean like an adult. then she goes over to yoosung's house and makes him clean. there was a cg of him scrubbing the floors in a cinderella like outfit, which he then proceeds to call himself "cinderella yoosung".


End file.
